I wanna be with you
by XAMBxBAX
Summary: Amu has applied to work at Easter and Ikuto works there along with Tadase When the pinkitte and black cat think its the last they see of each other fate bring them back together sorrie bad at summarys better one inside... hopefully


Ikuto lives a few doors away from the girl he's been crushing on eversince their younger days. They were in middle school when Ikuto developed feelings towards Amu. Amu was a very popular girl everywhere she goes, the reasons for that was because of her beautiful face, figured body and fantastic grades, non of them saw her real and true self, and she knows it. Ikuto on the other hand is different from the others, he's been pulled in by her, not because of all the things which made her popular, but something else, he sees her true personality and her character. Amu survived her lonely days through out middle and high school the two of them graduated from high school.

Ikito finally had the courage to speak to her, but will it all be too late?

[No one's POV]

Little by little her eyelid began to feel heavier untill she can no longer hold them up. She fell into a deep long sleep. Soon the sun which beamed in her appartment was gone, the flaming source of light vanished and the glowing moon took over the sky full of shimering stars. The front door opened, a girl struggling with shopping bags barged in the room. Amu was still deep in her sleep. Her phone rang, the exausted unknown woman shook the sleeping girl. "Oi!... Oi Amu wake up!" Amu slowly opened her eyes half way then shot her eyes wide open when she heard the phone ring, it was an unknown number. She had an idea of who it might be. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. "Hello?" Her voice was very gentle and sweet. "Really?!...OMG... THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She hang up, no doubt extremely excited.

Her friend who was sitting next to her was listening to the whole conversation. They both stood up, screaming, jumping up and down.

"It's been nearly four weeks since I auditioned at the Easter entertainment. I was about to give up hope, but just when I was about to. The call came in! I got in! I couldn't believe it! Tuesday is the day I become a trainee!"

Amu arrived outside the building. It was incredibly huge! The new trainees were put into groups for their classes, timetable etc.. And some other preparations were done. It took them nearly the whole afternoon to get settled in.

A bunch of girls and boys were toured around the company, they passed many rooms.

The dance studio and other practice rooms are separated from the company, but it's not too far away, about 10 minutes walk.

[Ikuto's POV]

I got out of the director's office, and just about then, I saw from a distance a group of trainees being toured around. My heart rate arose when I spotted her. I only saw a glimpse of the beautiful lady as she was in the middle of the crowd. Many guys were flirting with her, any by the looks of it it seems like shes still dence as ever, why you ask? Cause she didnt even notice that they were trying to pick her up, she'll never change. I can't believe it. I thought that I was never gonna see her again...

My body moved on its own, my legs were heading towards her direction. "Ikuto" Utau said enthusiastically. She's one of the staff who was showing the new people around. Everyone turned towards me but her. I waved and displayed a expressionless face. "Can I join you?" I asked hoping that there would be no refusal.

"Yeah!" I'm guessing the girls are a fan of mine. I smirked at them as they squeled making me wince. I noticed Amu in the crowd, her eyes were fixed on my face, when I glanced back she disconnected our eye contact.

*End of the day*

[No one's POV]

Just when Amu was about to go home, Ikuto popped out of nowhere blocked her way. "Hey" He put his hands in his pockets and he lifted up his shoulders looking like he was cold. He looked down showing his shyness.

Suel smiled cutely. The shy boy slightly lifted up his head, he rolled his eyes up instead of lifting his head full way up. He was too timid around her that he could hardly look her in the eye but Ikuto was to stuborn to admit to himself he was actualy blushing though it was hardly visable. Amu giggled at his adorable actions. "I-Ikuto...right?". He nodded, even cuter than a puppy.

"Damn...W-why...are my feelings for him coming back?..." Amu's heart felt like it was gonna jump out of her chest, her heart was racing, just like how it used to.

"Have you eaten?" The two of them were unaware how much they're making one another heat up. Both of their faces were boiling and turning slightly red.

"N-no... Have you?" Amu's voice became more gently than it already is. Through her actions and words Ikuto is falling for her even deeper. The vocalist took a hold of the trainee's wrist. She walked behind him as he gently pulled her. Ikuto kept a hold of her, his grip loosened knowing that if he kept a hold of her for any longer he would never release her.

They arrived at the dance studio. It was only the two of them. They ordered some foods which was delivered to them shortly.

The two hungry people sat leaning on the wall, facing the mirrors. They had a very good conversation while they chewed down their food. As if the both of them have been friends for so long. *Even if they went to the same school through out their school days they didn't even get to speak to eachother*. The two of them had finished eating. They sat down for a while, soon they stood up, clearing up the mess they've made.

It wasn't long when Ikuto realised that they were locked in the room...

Amu grabbed Ikuto by his hood, he was wondering why. She dragged him and let go. Ikuto had a clue of what she had in mind, when he saw the window above them. Without asking, he squated down, Amu jumped on his shoulder like a little child. Through Amu's actions words werent' needed, it was as if Ikuto new what she had wanted him to do just by looking in her honey golden eyes.

Ikuto carried the little girl on his shoulder with ease while Amu struggeled to open the window. The window was opened after long hard tries. The guy beneath the weightless girl lost ballance...Tadase entered the dance studio finding Ikuto and the girl laying on the floor.

Amu was on top of Ikuto, her head was on his chest, his hands loosely around her waist.

"It was so fast how things happened but I found my self underneath Amu. Her head was on my chest, her sweet strawberry scent travelled to my nose. How I wanted to treasure this moment, I hope she can't hear my heart beating...she probably can, I've never been this close to her before..."

Tadase shut the door closed load enough for the man with cat like hearing to notice. He looked towards the door, but he didn't manage to see who it was.

He turned his attention back to Amu who was still laying on his chest.

Ikuto noticed his hands where on her waist, and lifts them up so his hands were no where near her figured body.

"His heart...it's.. beating fast.. please tell me that you like me too..." As Amu closed her eyes, tear drop crawled out of the side of her eye wishing this moment would never end.

*Few months later *

Amu and Ikuto were closer than ever. They spent nearly every day side by side. Every moment they've been together their feelings grew stronger.

[Ikuto's pov]

I never imagined being so close to Amu, I've always watched her from a distance, but now we've been spending alot of time with each other... All this time I've been thinking liked her... but now I know...I know that...Im in love her. I've already lost her once, I was given this opportunity to be with her and now that I know my true feelings, never should I let this one chance go pass once again.

[Amu's pov]

Ikuto, I never thought we'd have this relationship, I've always dreamted of being close to you, but never this close. I've fallen for you every step of the way. I tried to resist my feelings for you and vanished from your sight, but it was impossible. I'm deeply inlove with you, I can't push it away anymore. I need to know how you feel towards me before it's all too late.

It's already been a few months ever since Amu's marriage was arranged with Ikuto. Their wedding day is drawing close and closer. Ikuto was fully unaware of this.

Tadase and Ikuto were walking down the long road. "Ikuto, I think you should let go of Amu" Tadase started.

"Yah, do you know how long I've liked her? I nearly lost her, I'm not loosing her again" Ikuto was very thankful to meet her again.

Tadase tried hard to persuade Ikuto to move on, but Ikuto was never intending to do so.

The sun had already set, only the stars were to be seen in the sky. The moon was hidden.

*Ikuto and Amu on the phone*

"I need to tell you something..." Ikuto's first sentence right after she picked up the call, many things going through her mind of what Ikuto might want to talk to her about.

"Ok, tell me" Ikuto didn't reply for a couple of minutes "Is everything ok?" Amu began to worry.

"Meet me at the park by the swing"

"o...ok" Amu was unsure of what was happening. She was in deep thought about why Ikuto sounded unusual from his lively self.

They slowly rocked the swing back and forth.

"Amu..." Ikuto suddenly stood up looking down at Amu who was still on the swing. "Hmm?" She looked up at him and slowly stood up.

"What is it?"

"I..." Yoseob paused not planning to continue his sentence, instead he approached closer to her and gave her a hug, he hugged her tightly.

Once again her head was beside his chest. The small and adorable girl hugged him back.

Ikuto whispered "I..love you" With that said she hugged him even tighter she's dreaming that one day he would say those three words.

They hugged for a long time. Amu dropped her hands down to her side, Ikuto looked down at her, as there eyes met staring deeply in to them, They began to lean forward lips made contact, a new sensatioal feeling spreded thourgh out their body. Their face were burning with heat. Ikutos arms lingered around the pinkitte's waist pulling her closer feeling her body grind against his satisfied him. Amu moaned loud enough to fill there make-out session, she wraped her armes around his neck intertwinig her fingers in his fur like hair begging for more, as much as they wanted to say like that forever the needed air , unwillingly pulling away from each other panting heavily looking deeply into each others eyes before smiling at one another.

"I love you too"

"It's a little to late for that... But~ ill take it. If get one more kiss"

Amu grind as she tiptoed and brushed against his lips blushing like a strawberry

. After thier little lovey-dovey moment. Amu hesatated but still told her lover what she needed to tell him. Ikuto findind out about her arranged marriage with Tadase Amu was sure he'd leave her now but. Ikuto was far to attached to her to even think of leaving her just after they've confermed their feelings for each other he was already finding away to get her out of the arranged marriage

Ikuto stared at the sandy ground, finding it hard to believe what he just heard still thinking of what will happened.

"I'm gald you confessed..." The spaced out guy turned to Amu, listening to what she has to say.

"If you didn't confess I would have married Tadase..." Ikuto's eye widened with hope... "s-she's not marrying Tadagay...right?"

Suel looked straight at Ikuto's eye, she gave him a sweet smile, "Iku-kun, I wanna be with you..."


End file.
